Gonna Do Right by You
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: It had been three years after the great battle with Loki and his alien army, and one Virginia Potts was getting very tired with the one pining Tony Stark. A/N: This is my first Stony FF, so bare with me k? Gonna try my best. **Rating may go up later**


**AUTHOR: Hello wondrous readers! This is my first fanfiction on Steve/Tony, and I'm hoping that I'll do a good job on it. I'm not 100% sure if it should be a one-shot or multiple chapters. So let me know what you think! I'm open to any of your comments...**

**I sadly do not own the Avengers.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Avengers Tower, the building that housed the larger than life heroes, and speaking of the larger than life heroes one of them will have to deal with an overly mentally tired Virginia Potts. That poor, unsuspecting hero: Iron Man aka Tony Stark.

Bursting through the elevator doors and entering the first floor of the Avengers' home, the red haired woman marched straight to her ex-boss' work room and completely ignored the curious glances of the others. The only one she didn't fully ignore: Captain America aka Steve Rogers. Just a sympathetic glance to his curious gaze, oh the poor captain had no idea why Miss Potts was so worked up this time. If only he knew.

"What do you think Tony did this time?" Clint asked Bruce who was reading a book.

"Don't know. He's been on his, well what he considers, best behavior." the scientist answered from his usually plushy chair.

Listening to their debate on Tony's "best" behavior, Steve stared down the hall that Pepper Potts had stalked. His curiosity eating away at him until Steve couldn't take it anymore and began to make his way for the lab: didn't even last two minutes.

"Just going to check on them." The soldier whispered to himself.

…

Tony was working on his recent project for Stark Industry's clean energy when his company CEO came bursting into his lab. The music that had been deafening the room now was playing in a soft volume, almost impossible for normal human hearing. Setting down his tools and cleaning his oil covered hands on an already dirty rag, Tony turned to face his ex.

"Morning Peps-"he greeted as the woman made her way to stand in front of him.

"Just stop Tony. When are you gonna tell him?" Pepper said, "I'm tired of hearing you whine about your unrequited love."

"What?" Tony asked bewildered and confused.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she replied frustrated.

"Who's my unrequited love?" he questioned, "Cause last time I checked, Starks are incapable of loving."

"Steve, I'm talking about your pinning over Steve!" Pepper shouted.

"My what?! I do not pine!" Tony informed narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yes you do, you've been pinning for three years now!" she accused pointing her finger at him begrudgingly.

"Pinning for Steve…?" Tony said.

"Yes! Now you're going to write down all the things you like about him and why." Pepper demanded.

Staring at the woman in front of him, the billionaire burst into a fit of laughter after a while until he felt a notebook being pressed against his chest.

"Wait a minute… for real?" he asked taking the book and pouting as he did.

"Yes. You're going to fill that whole book by the end of the month." She declared crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pepper you can't be serious!" Tony said his eyes going wide as he held the one hundred paged book.

"I am Tony. I'm a hundred percent serious." Pepper replied smiling smugly at his upset expression.

"But Peps… I can't just confess!" he shouted unhappily.

"You're not confessing to him Tony." She said disbelievingly at his words.

"Maybe not in person, but it's still a form of confessing!" Tony said trying desperately to find a way out.

"Stop being a baby." Pepper said walking to the sofa behind him.

"I am not being a baby Pep!" he replied angrily.

"Then what are you being?" she asked.

"I'm being rational." He answered.

"Oh Tony, you're just writing-"Pepper began to say.

"Still confessing!" Tony said mildly interrupting her.

"What you like about Steve." She continued to speak, completely ignoring the childish man.

The two stared at each other intently, both refusing to back down. Neither of them hearing the lab doors open and JARVIS did not point out that someone had been ease dropping on their _private_ conversation.

"No, Pepper, I am **not** doing it." Tony said absolute seriousness.

"Tony-"

"No!" he shouted loudly (so loudly it woke up Thor).

"Why not!?" Pepper shouted back her level of patience running to its max.

"Because." He replied.

"_Because_ isn't an answer Tony." She informed rubbing her temples as she spoke.

"Fine, how about this then!?" Tony said, "I'll feeling like I'm fucking confessing!"

"It's not like Steve will hear you." Pepper stated.

"Huh, hello, super soldier with super hearing!?" He said.

Completely eliminating any other arguments she had planned to use against him that involved Steve not knowing. Too bad the intruder seemed to be working on fitting the puzzles together and figuring out that Tony Stark was in love with, or feeling for, someone.

"Tony-"

"No Pepper. I'm not writing down on a piece of easily misplaced, so someone else could find and read it, paper about how just by Steve walking into the same damn room that I'm in, makes my heart speed up. Or just by him being anywhere nearby makes me as fucking nervous as my first science fair project, if not as that then fucking more than that!" Tony said.

The genius had forgotten that he had promised himself that, no matter what or who, he'd never admit the things he liked about Steve. Apparently it had bottled up too much and just burst out at the first chance it got.

"Then there's the sappy fact that I could stare into his amazingly fucking sky blue eyes for days, if I had the chance. He's genuine _'Oh gosh'_ makes me wanna smile. Have you noticed that he says that a lot? And with the most sincerity too… oh and when I'm working down here, when Steve walks in, I do a butt load of unnecessary crap just so **I** can impress **him**. Isn't that something?" Tony continued completely unaware that he was confessing out loud rather than on paper.

Oh the hilarious irony.

"Ah Tony-"

"He's goddamn smiles make my fucking terrible days into fucking awesomely amazing fantastic days." Tony said happily.

JARVIS, the smart devil that he is (not considering that he's an Artificial Intelligence, no), had recorded the whole thing from the start. Completely capturing the intruder's reddening face as he made his presence known (well to Potts).

"Really Tony, this is great-"Pepper said trying to get him to stop.

"Not to mention how I use Steve's lack of intelligence for technology to spend long God given hours with him, and how I purposely spend days cooped up in my lab without any food and any sleep just so that Steve can worry his pretty head over me." The brilliantly dense man said.

"Huh, Tony, you should-"the woman said trying to stop Tony.

Irony of this, Miss Potts walks into the Avengers Tower determined to make Tony write confess after confess on why he feels for Steve, only to have it backfire on her.

"Fuck, he was the only thing keeping me from committing suicide when I was ten-" he said.

"What!?" Pepper shouted, unfortunately Tony didn't seem to hear her.

"Because he was my hero; my hope, you know I grew up hearing Captain America stories. He was the golden boy, the most righteous man that ever lived. The word's first fucking hero. Then I finally meet my hero and I was too much of an ass to even try to make friends with him!" Tony admitted frowning as he remembered meeting Steve.

"… …"

Poor Pepper still trying to recover from the fact that Tony had been suicidal at such a young age, and not knowing it; even when they had been dating.

"You know when I came to after coming back from that wormhole, and death, the first thing I saw… first thing I was hoping to see… was Steve. I couldn't help thinking about how much of an angel he looked like at that moment, kneeling beside me. The look of relief swimming in his ocean eyes, and his smile… I had found myself wishing that it was really for me. God, even with Steve worn out and practically covered in dirt, I still thought of him as angelic… good. The sunlight glowing from behind him…." Tony said sighing blissfully as he remembered.

"To-"

"Made his hair look all nice and soft, hum, even if it was dirty with dirt and sweat; just want to run my fingers through it. Then when Steve mother hens me… hate anyone who mother hens me, but Steve…oh baby Jesus, I'm fine with it. Fuck I'm more than fine with it, I love it when he mother hens me!" Tony confessed smiling sheepishly.

"Oh jeez… Tony, please-"

"Have I mentioned how much I love his laughs? Love them: cute, nervous, weird, and hysterical." Tony continued.

"Tony Stark, you turn-"

"Then there's the shocking fact that I get flustered around him. No one of any fucking gender can make me stutter, no fucking one… not even you Peps. Tony Stark does not get flustered by anyone. No one, but fucking Steven Grant Rogers… only him…" Tony said sighing heavily once he finished.

"Um, Tony I'm really happy that you huh confessed." Pepper said smiling nervously.

"I didn't confess, Pepper. Like you said Steve couldn't hear any of that." Tony replied confused.

The look of confusion on his face and adding Pepper motioning for him to turn around, Tony came face to face (chest) with Steve.

"Ste-Rogers!" he said stepping back.

"Stark…" Steve said, "Did… did you mean it?"

"Ah, i-it depends… how, uh, how much did you hear?" Tony asked nervously.

"All of it." he confirmed.

"Fuck, um, I… no…" he said lying through his teeth.

"Stark." Steve said flat toned.

"Maybe?" Tony answered wincing at Steve's tone.

"Tony." The blond said sighing heavily.

"Yes! Damn it y-oomph?" Tony shouted before a pair of arms pulled him to a warm chest.

Opening his mouth to try to get words out only to come up with nothing, Tony hesitantly wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Exactly what the taller man wanted. Pulling back he leaned forward and pecked Tony's lips, smiling when the man tightened his grip on his gym shirt.

"Tony, I… like how you get so involved in your work, and when one of us gets terrible injuries you abandon your obsession for your lab to aid them. Even if they say that they'll be fine. You're adorable when you start talking about a project that you're very proud of. I like when you help me in the field, how you keep your eye on everyone. Like when you catch Hawkeye, or Black Widow." Steve confessed smiling as Tony's face reddened.

"Steve-"

"Wait, I'm not done. I love it when you help me with all this new things, all of the new tech. I look forwards to your lessons, to spend time with you. I love it. Then when you come down here for days, and cause me to worry over you. I hate it when you deprive yourself of food and sleep, Tony." Steve said.

"Steve, I'm sorry." Tony said.

He smiled lovingly at him before kissing the others cheek and watching as Tony's blush grew to match his.

"I worry about you so much, sometimes I have to fight myself from coming down here and hailing you to bed. Sometimes I just want to barge in here, pick you up, carry you to bed, and stay with you just so I can make sure you get some sleep. I can't tell you how many times I've sat up just thinking about doing that." He continued.

"I kind of do it on purpose... sometimes..." he said sheepishly.

"I know." Steve replied fondly.

"... I wouldn't mind if you man handled me to bed." Tony said (hint hint).

"Tony." He said sternly.

"Aw come on Cap, you know you love this ass." He teased.

"... ..." he remained quiet as he caught Pepper's eyes, and looked at the door.

"Cap? Steve, you okay? I was just joking…" Tony said nervousness returning.

"… I'm just going to leave…" Pepper said, taking Steve's hint.

"Have a nice day Miss Potts." JARVIS said.

"Thanks JARVIS…"

Slipping out the door, Pepper left the two alone.

"What if I do love that ass?" Steve asked.

Not waiting for an answer from the shocked man, he dove in for a kiss, a kiss that quickly grew to passions. Nipping at Tony's bottom lip earning a gasp and slipping his tongue into the new territory, Steve moaned at the taste that was just Tony. Grinning when he made the man shiver as he ran a trail on the roof of his mouth, and once their tongues met they fought for dominance.

Tony's grip on Steve tightened as he tried to get closer to the man. Squeaking when he felt a warm hand grope his jean covered ass, and push him flush against the lower ranges of Steve. Groaning at the connection and gasping as Steve rolled his hips against his.

"Steve… wait…" Tony said in between the kissing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steve asked getting worried as he loosened his hold on the shorter man.

"No, no! It's just… I'm get, uh, I'm getting hard." He confessed embarrassed.

"I am too, I want you."

"I want you too Steve, but I want to do right by you." Tony said.

"Really?" Steve asked surprised and happy.

"Yeah, I care for you. I… might l- ah I like you **a lot**,and I want to do this right." He replied.

"I like you **a lot** too Tony… I have for a while actually." He said shyly.

"For how long?" Tony asked.

"Since before the battle with Loki?" he confessed.

"Whoa… yeah, I'm gonna do right by you." Tony said determined.

* * *

**Well, did I do good?  
**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
